tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Air Service
SAS or Sas may refer to: Organizations Military * Special Air Service, a special forces unit of the British Army * Special Air Service Regiment, a special forces unit of the Australian Army * New Zealand Special Air Service, a special forces unit of the New Zealand Army * Rhodesian Special Air Service, several special force units from Rhodesia * Special Air Service, a unit within the Special Forces of Zimbabwe * Free French Special Air Service, the predecessor unit of the French 1st Marine Infantry Parachute Regiment (1er RPIMa) * 5th Special Air Service, a Belgian Second World War formation * Canadian Special Air Service Company, a Canadian unit from 1947 to 1949 * Su Altı Savunma, a special operations unit of the Turkish Navy * Section Administrative Spécialisée (Special Administrative Section), a French army civil-military cooperation unit in the Algerian War * South African Ship, the South African Navy ship prefix Business * Société par actions simplifiée, a type of company in France * SAS (TV station), a television station in Adelaide, South Australia * San Antonio Shoemakers, a shoe company in San Antonio, Texas, USA * Southern Audio Services, an electronics manufacturer based in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA Education * School of Advanced Study, a postgraduate institution of the University of London, UK * School for Advanced Studies, a high school program in Miami, Florida, USA * Semester at Sea, a shipboard academic program administered by the University of Virginia, USA * Sekolah Alam Shah, a boarding school in Malaysia * Shanghai American School, an international school in Shanghai * Singapore American School, an international school in Singapore * Slovak Academy of Sciences, the main scientific and research institution in Slovakia * Society for Amateur Scientists, an American non-profit organization * Space Access Society, an organization dedicated to increasing the viability and reducing the cost of commercial access to space travel * Studia Academica Slovaca, a summer school teaching the Slovak language * Society for Animation Studies, an international scholarly organization * St. Augustine's School, a school in Kalimpong, West Bengal, India * Sussex Archaeological Society, an archaeological society based in Lewes, Sussex, UK Computing * SAS Institute Inc., a software company headquartered in North Carolina, USA ** SAS (software), an integrated software suite produced by SAS Institute, Inc. ** SAS language, a data processing and statistical analysis language * Secure Attention Sequence, a method to invoke a computer operating system's attention * Serial attached SCSI, a computer bus technology for the transfer of data to and from storage devices (e.g., hard disks) * Spatially Aware Sublayer, an optional sublayer of the MAC that provides spatial reuse in Resilient Packet Ring * Standalone server, a type of server that is not part of a larger network infrastructure such as an Active Directory domain * Short Authentication String, a method used in the ZRTP cryptographic protocol Engineering * Self-anchored suspension bridge, a suspension bridge in which the main cables attach to the ends of the deck * Slot Accounting System protocol, a slot machine communication method created by the International Game Technology (IGT) corporation * Small-angle scattering, a scattering technique based on the deflection of a beam of particles away from the straight trajectory after it interacts with a sample People * ? Places * Sas van Gent, a town in the Netherlands * Sas River (Romania) Science * Solvent-accessible surface, the surface area of a biomolecule that is accessible to a solvent * Side-angle-side, a concept in geometry for determining congruence or similarity of triangles Space * Small Astronomy Satellite 1, the first of a series of NASA X-Ray satellites launched on 12 December 1970 ** Small Astronomy Satellite 2, launched on 15 November 1972 ** Small Astronomy Satellite 3, launched on 7 May 1975 * Space activity suit, a spacesuit which provides mechanical pressure by means of elastic garments * Space adaptation syndrome, an illness akin to motion sickness experienced by many first-time space travellers * Space Access Society, an organization dedicated to increasing the viability and reducing the cost of commercial access to space travel * Sistema Avariynogo Spaseniya, (Russian: CAC, Система Аварийного Спасения), the Soyuz launch escape system Sports * SAS Championship, a golf tournament in Cary, North Carolina, USA * SAS Masters Tour, a domestic professional golf tour operated by the Swedish Golf Association * San Antonio Spurs, a professional basketball team in the NBA Transportation * Second Avenue Subway, a subway line in New York City * Salton Sea Airport, by IATA airport code * San Antonio Station, by Amtrak code * SAS Group, Scandinavian Airlines System Group, an airline company based in Stockholm, Sweden / Oslo, Norway / Copenhagen, Denmark ** Scandinavian Airlines, an airline company in Denmark, Norway and Sweden ** SAS Cargo Group, a cargo company in Denmark, Norway and Sweden Other uses * Statements on auditing standards, a series of internationally recognized auditing standards * Sas of Moldavia (died 1358), Voivode ruling over what was to become Moldavia between 1354–1358 * Sas (coat of arms), a eastern European coat of arms * Andalusian Health Service (Servicio Andaluz de Salud), the government-run health system See also * Sass (disambiguation) *